


For Love

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Weekly Bingo [8]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Sometimes you have to do what you have to do with the people you love.
Relationships: The Deep | Kevin/Translucent
Series: Weekly Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714537
Kudos: 15





	For Love

Translucent smells faintly of sweat, soap and toothpaste, Deep likes that scent as the older man climbs into his bed. Vought didn't have any rules about team members dating, but they frowned upon it unless they could profit from it. They didn't think they could from them.

Both their brands worked better if they were single and therefore available for fans who thought they had a chance in hell of getting together with either. They didn't. Even they weren't together their chances would be slim to none. 

Still, they did what they had to do to keep Vought happy while still getting to be together. Sometimes you have to do what you have to do for love.


End file.
